


醉杨妃

by romanticnote



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticnote/pseuds/romanticnote
Summary: 碎碎念：尝试了民国背景，理科狗历史不好，文采也烂，很多东西包括戏曲都来自摆渡，没有经过细致的考究，如果有不严谨的地方恳请大家指正。虽然以前写得也ooc但这个大概是最ooc的一篇了，因为这个构思一开始不是为35准备的，是高中脑补的一篇原耽，后来流产了。最近又想起这个梗，于是就写了下来。然后，谢谢看到这里的你～ps.『相亲翻车现场』的评论区就先不回了，因为都是求后续的吓得我不敢回复TAT写的时候就只想到这里，也觉得在这里结束挺合适的，后面的剧情没再考虑过，如果大家实在想看我会考虑，但现在的确没灵感所以不敢许诺大家担心辜负大家的心意…我会努力的（滑跪状）





	醉杨妃

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
#主35副45，微R，非现背

#民国背景，BE预警

#暗黑慎入，请勿上升

 

带些暖意的阳光洒在木楼破败的窗柩上，混着楼下酒馆酒气的微风醉醺醺地吹上来。小楼内眉目清秀的美人端坐在镜前，细细勾画着眉毛。

楼下有些噪乱的声音传上来，林彦俊微微皱眉，停下了手中的眉笔。

“又是那帮学生仔？见天抗议也没点水花，倒搅得整个北平不得安生。”

身边的经理点着头，谄媚地附和道，“林老板说得在理。”

指尖挑了一点督办府上新送来的胭脂，林彦俊往唇上一抹，绯色便晕开来，红得似血酒。

“范督办今儿吩咐，让您穿昆曲的行头过去。”

“哦，”随意地应付道，林彦俊沾着胭脂的指尖在镜子上轻轻点了点，瞧着经理嚣张地一笑，“就这一曲儿，以后，我就不唱了。”

经理闻言吓得变了脸色，急急走上前来，“林老板，这哪儿成啊，您说不唱就不唱了…咱好几个场子可都是仰仗着您吃饭呐。”

“这么多年，承蒙范督办厚爱，经理也私下收了不少接济吧？够你们吃上个把辈子了。”林彦俊站起身来，不屑地眯起眼睛，嘴角的鲜红，看起来妖媚得紧。

经理嗫嚅着，也不敢再多话。

林彦俊的脾性他知道得很，偏执到谁也压不住，除了…

十六岁便凭着一曲《贵妃醉酒》走红，林妍珺的名号响遍北平。年纪小小便成了角儿，性子自然是狂妄些，经理也只得小心翼翼地顺着这个金口一开就是大把票子的小祖宗。

可是他也知道，林彦俊这些年来在北平不受欺负红得发紫是因为什么。

“范丞丞。”

清越的声音藏了些恨意和无奈，林彦俊藏在戏袍下的拳头紧紧地攥住，密密麻麻的冷汗顺着脖子流下来。

 

画好了戏妆，穿戴好行头，他由经理领着慢慢下楼，楼下等候许久的司机一见到他，立刻恭恭敬敬地拉开老爷车的车门，把他扶了进去。

督办府的专车。

到达督办府门口时，天色已经暗了下去，林彦俊摆摆手拒绝了别人的搀扶，径直朝那人的房间走去。

范丞丞正坐在办公桌后喝着茶，听到一脚踢开门的声音连头也没抬，淡淡说了句，“来了。”

林彦俊没有搭话。

范丞丞这才抬起头来，看到他依旧是一成不变的杨妃的行头微微不悦，“不是说我今天想听昆曲的吗？”

“不想唱。”

“哟，能耐了你？”范丞丞放下茶杯，走过去带上门，踱步到他面前戏谑地看着他。

在对方眼神的压力下，林彦俊抿了抿嘴，还是没有说话。

“杨妃的行头也不是不能唱，《山桃红》。”

林彦俊猛地抬头，脸上有一种被作弄的羞耻和不甘。

《山桃红》，《牡丹亭》里最露骨淫乱的一段。

“我…”

他张嘴想要争辩着什么，却在对方无声的眼神逼迫下硬着头皮开了口——

“这一霎天留人便 草藉花眠   
则把云鬟点 红松翠偏   
见了你紧相偎 慢厮连…”

细细的“连”字还拉长在嗓子间，面前的范丞丞就单手扯他入怀，将他按倒在沙发上。林彦俊定定地看着对方炽热的眼神，幽深的眸子里跳动着情欲的火苗。

他没有惶恐，顺从地敛了声——

反正范丞丞也没几次好好听他唱完过，只是单纯享受他穿着戏服被操的趣味而已。

缓缓阖上眼睛，林彦俊嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑意。范丞丞一愣，替他拢了拢戏服，“笑什么？”

林彦俊张了张嘴正要说什么，却被一个绵长的吻堵在了喉咙里。

“你若不想就罢了。”

范丞丞放开他，嘴角蹭了些他唇上的嫣红。林彦俊喘着粗气抵着那人的肩膀，不可抑制地颤抖了起来。

“你放过我罢…”

“我不是你招之即来挥之即去的玩意儿…”

“我不要跟你无名无份地一辈子，你若真心为我好，就放了我罢…”

抓在他肩头的指甲抠得他发疼，范丞丞无言地燃起一支烟。

他给得起林彦俊荣华富贵，却给不起他一个正经的名分，甚至连个姨太的身份都给不了他。

堂堂督办纳了个戏子就算了，这戏子若再是个男人，怕是要笑掉全北平的大牙。

“乖，”伸手将他拥入怀中，范丞丞低沉着嗓音，哀求般地劝慰，“说什么傻话呢妍儿，我还不够疼你么…”

林彦俊使劲挣着他的拥抱，捶着他的心口，怨恨的诅咒声中带着哭腔。

“范丞丞，我恨你！”

“我会恨你一辈子的。”

 

“海岛冰轮初转腾  
见玉兔 玉兔又早东升…”

头戴别着几朵娇嫩海棠的精致凤冠，身着金绒绣团凤的明黄色女蟒袍，林彦俊在一团富丽华贵的行头中美目流转，声线温婉，云肩上的流苏随着动作在空中轻轻摇曳，划出几道优美的弧线。

“那冰轮离海岛  
乾坤分外明…”

“放开我！让我进去！小妍！林妍珺！”

门口传来一阵骚动，林彦俊眼角的余光扫过去——果然又是那个学生仔。

“怎么又是你！出去出去。”

经理大着嗓门带保安过去赶人，他皱了下眉头，还是没有理会。

 

“朱少爷的请柬？不想去，扔了。”

林彦俊搭着长风衣从戏院后门出来，夜里起了蒙蒙的小雨，经理在他身后及时地撑起伞。

一眼瞥到门口蹲着的单薄人影，许是在他唱曲儿的时候就蹲在那里了，衣服被雨打湿半面，初秋的风一吹便瑟瑟发抖，看起来好不可怜。

“你怎么还在这里？”

听到他的声音，人影立刻站起身来，晦暗的眸子亮起光来，“小妍，你记得我！你看我给你写的信了吗！”

“嘁，我们林老板连朱正廷朱少爷的信都说扔就扔，你算老几？”

身后的经理不屑地尖笑起来，不知道是在嘲讽这人还是在拐着弯地抱怨林彦俊。

那人有些泄气地垂下头，“小妍，你真的记不得我了吗…我四年前就来听你唱戏，你赠我杨妃的酒杯，还说愿一辈子唱给我听…”

他说着就从口袋里摸出来个被蹭掉漆的精美酒器，林彦俊嘴角抽动了一下——这些年找他讨酒杯的爱慕者多了去了，他怎么可能都记得。

“小妍…”

面前的人又哀求般地唤他，一头顺毛乱糟糟地翘着，清秀的娃娃脸上被雨水淋得脏兮兮的，眼角下垂着更多了几分无辜的意味。

林彦俊一下子心软了。

“不早了，你先回家，我回去再寻你的信来看。”

“我…我今晚没有去处…住店的钱，拿来买…”

他不好意思地低下头，伸出一直背在身后的手，大朵的红玫瑰被雨打得耷拉着脑袋，和主人一样狼狈。

“我觉得这花儿最衬你了。”

林彦俊也不嫌弃，接过他手里的玫瑰嗅了嗅，雨水摧残过的花瓣带些潮湿腐烂的气息，他却弯眉笑了起来。

“今晚随我回去吧。”

 

“林老板有一阵子没去范督办那里了。”

林彦俊正描眉的手一下子顿住，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

自上次争吵，他便再也没去过督办府上，范丞丞倒也没再唤过他。只是没料想到他依旧能安安稳稳地唱着《贵妃醉酒》，安安稳稳地当着他的北平名角儿。

“经理还记得我是和范督办怎么认识的么？”

经理的冷汗立刻顺着额头流到衣服里，“林老板真是说笑，那么久的事…”

“经理真是多忘事呢…那种事，我可是记忆犹新呐。”

 

五年前，刚刚凭着一首《贵妃醉酒》唱红的林彦俊，接到了来自督办府的邀请。

那时经理还只是督办府的当差，露着一口黄牙，把督办大人夸得天花乱坠，无论如何都要请他去给年轻的督办大人唱一曲儿。

那时他只当是给贵人唱曲儿就能成角儿，满心欢喜地便跟着经理去了，哪里晓得以后发生的事情。

手里的酒杯从指尖滚落，他半眯着一双美眸，柔柔地扫了台下一眼，正对上坐在前排的范丞丞。

年轻的督办生得俊俏，细长的眉目间盛满了笑意，手里端着骨瓷杯盯着他不紧不慢地拨水，不知怎的林彦俊竟从那双眸子里瞧出了几分侵略性的意味。

“范督办，您里面请。”

林彦俊在隔壁小室卸着妆，听到门口的声音慌张地站起身来。脸上的戏妆卸了半面，一面是吊眼梢国色天香的杨妃，一面是带着些许少年英气的清丽面庞。

“范督办。”

他微微欠身，算是打过招呼。范丞丞点点头，踱步走到林彦俊背后，倾下身子拿起桌上的眉笔。

“我在卸…”

话还没说完，范丞丞已经将他的椅子转过来，抬起他的下巴。“别动。”

不懂大人物的心思，林彦俊无法，只得安安静静地坐在那里任人摆布。

脖子仰得有些痛，林彦俊眼睛微眯着看面前安静为自己画眉的脸，细长的手指有时候会无意扫过自己的眉骨，有些痒。

一来二去，林彦俊实在忍不住了，扑哧一声笑出来。

“啧，”范丞丞停下笔，无奈地捧起他的脸来，惋惜地轻叹，“画歪了呢。”

两个人的距离过分地拉近，林彦俊看着范丞丞逼近的眉眼，紧张地别过脸去。

铜镜里眉角上一道暗色的伤疤状斜线延伸了出来。

范丞丞把他的头掰回来，捏着他的下巴就吻了上去，他瞪大了眼睛想要挣脱，却被人牢牢箍住动弹不得。

双腿被强硬地分开，里衣的布料在空气中发出尖利的撕扯声。他死命地蹬着腿，嘴巴被吻住只能发出含糊的呻吟，胭脂红被两人唇齿的津液浸透，滴滴答答地淌到素白的衣襟上。

眼泪顺着脸庞滚落，他知道师傅和师兄们都在门外。

可是没有人进来救他。

 

范丞丞猛地睁开眼，他又梦到第一次和林彦俊相遇的情景了。

说是第一次相遇，但算不上是第一次见他。第一次见他是在戏班，林彦俊那时还没出名，被师傅压在地上拉筋，小孩子怕痛怕得要死，哭哭啼啼地喊着不要唱戏了。

他登时就心软了，踱步过去看他，师傅一见是督办，连忙放开林彦俊朝他作揖。他摆摆手，从口袋里掏出一块包装精美的糖果，递给趴在地上抹着泪珠的小人儿。

小孩儿怔怔地盯着他手里的糖果，伸手想接，又怯生生地转过头去看师傅，在得到师傅许诺的眼神后迅速地接过他手里的糖果，眉眼一弯笑得酒窝跑出来两颗。

“谢谢哥哥。”

带着少年人特有的纯真，两颗小鹿般的眼睛，清明地盯着他，仿佛是世上最澄澈的一汪湖水。

范丞丞突然就心动了。

第一次相遇，他就强硬地要了他的身子。

其实这不止是林彦俊的噩梦，也是他的噩梦。他无数次从这个噩梦中惊醒，悔恨当时太过年轻冲动。

桌上胭脂被打翻洒了两人一身，空气中浓厚的脂粉味混合了淫靡的气息。林彦俊跪在地上不着寸缕，紧紧拉着身上带着粗砺刺绣的戏袍，看到他迈过来的脚步惊恐地朝后缩了缩。

他抬起少年的下巴，林彦俊扬起小脸，咬着牙恐惧又倔强地瞪他，半面妆容被泪水和汗水浸染成一片，嘴角的嫣红浓得似艳鬼。

他后来无数次在他的脸上看到这种恨，是恨不得和他同归于尽的决意。无论他怎么努力修补，都好像无济于事。

范丞丞叹口气，推开面前的公文，站起身来拿起大衣。

身边的秘书立刻迎上去，“这么晚了，督办要去哪里？”

“听戏。”

 

“别闹。”

林彦俊抓住在他脸颊作乱的手，嗔怒地瞪了面前的人一眼。

“我想给小妍画眉嘛…”

黄明昊垂下眼睛，腮帮不满地鼓起来。他晓得只要他一撒娇，林彦俊就会心软。

“真拿你没办法…”林彦俊果然放开他的手，在铜镜前正了正身子，叮嘱道，“仔细点画，过会儿要上台的。”

“好嘞。”黄明昊拿起眉笔，又忍不住在美人唇角讨了一个吻，摸着嘴巴偷笑起来。

林彦俊脸一红，伸出脚踢他一脚，口气倒全然没有责怪的意思。

“流氓。”

 

“督办，督办，您不能进！”

经理在门口拦住黑着脸的范丞丞，冷汗冒了一背。

林彦俊把那穷学生捡回家后不知被灌了什么迷魂汤，两个人就那么勾搭上了，连到戏院唱戏都随身带着，现在正在屋里打情骂俏呢。要让范督办看着，可不得把这里掀个底朝天。

“老李，跟了新主子，就忘了旧主子了吗？更何况你那新主子，还得指望我养活。”范丞丞冷笑着看了他一眼，手指警告性地搭上了腰间的枪，“爷今儿心情好，识相的就快给我滚！”

眼看范丞丞就要掏枪，经理吓得擦着冷汗让了道，心说林彦俊你自己作的，就自求多福吧。

“砰——”门被一脚踢开，黄明昊吓了一跳，持着眉笔的手一抖，眉峰又斜斜地歪出去，形成一道难看的疤。

范丞丞咬着牙，看着腻歪在一起的两人，再看看黄明昊手里的眉笔就已经了然，心中的怒气更上一层。

快步走到两人面前，腰上的枪也掏出来，抵在了黄明昊眉心。

“丞丞，不要！”

林彦俊惨白着小脸拉住他的手，却被他一把扼住喉咙，皱着眉头难过地咳嗽着。范丞丞把黄明昊甩在一边，手中的枪指上他脚下的地板。

“不准动，动一下我就掐死他。”

“小妍——”

正好撞到桌子一角，黄明昊吃痛地皱起眉头，心疼地看着被掐得满脸通红的林彦俊。

“怪不得急着躲开我，原来是偷养了小情人，”范丞丞恨恨地盯着他，手中的枪从他唇间一路点到他身后的隐秘，“他碰过你了吗？这里，这里，还有这里，他是不是都碰过？”

他手上的力道大得吓人，墨色的眸子里满是怒火，林彦俊知道他的妒心有多可怕，觉得自己今天怕是要交代在这里。

“我们才不像你那么龌龊！你放开小妍！”

黄明昊站起身子来想要冲过去，脚下的地板被开了一枪，木屑飞出来溅到他的脸上，他吓了一跳收回脚来。

“哼，”不屑地瞥了他一眼，范丞丞转过头来抚上林彦俊的脸，“原来是个没用的雏儿，真可惜，他都不知道床上的你骚起来有多美。”

吻了吻他颤抖的薄唇，范丞丞松开箍住他的手，林彦俊脱力地跪在地上，不住地咳嗽着。

“你不是说，我不尊重你，给不了你自由吗？”

“那我这次就好好尊重你一下。三天之后，要么你去督办府报道，要么你的小情人横尸街头。”

“你自己选。”

 

范丞丞把玩着手里的钢笔，看着面前的林彦俊，嘲弄地勾了勾嘴角，“你对那小子倒是上心。”

“好不容易摆脱了我，不把握机会，怎么又跑回来？”

林彦俊似乎连以前的乖张戾气都敛起来，垂着眼睑乖巧地给他沏茶，半晌才抬起头，嘴角抿出两个浅浅的梨涡。

“还是你画眉画得好。”

范丞丞看着他的笑脸一怔，仿佛又见到了初遇的他。好长时间他都没有像那样笑了，一时间他竟不知这话里有几分真情又有几分假意。

“妍儿，”他叹口气把人搂入怀里，声音闷闷的不似他平日的清冷，“我是真的爱你…我一直都觉得对不住你，我…”

“我都知道…”林彦俊伸出食指抵住他的唇，他却因为这四个字眼泪掉了下来。

林彦俊攀着他的肩膀，额头抵着他的额头蹭了蹭，涨红着脸。第一次主动凑过去，青涩地啄了啄他的唇。

“我都知道。”

 

“呃…”

范丞丞揉着眉心睁开眼，昨晚的林彦俊太过主动，两个人折腾到后半夜连他都有点吃不消。

他转过身去看身边的人，却摸到一片冰凉的被褥，他惊讶地坐起身来，心里突然了如明镜。

披上衬衫快步走到东墙的挂画前，他按下几个密码，挂画打开露出了后面隐藏的保险柜。

保险柜里空空如也，里面的北平城军事地图已经不翼而飞。

他终于无奈地笑起来。

 

“快点。”

天灰蒙蒙的看起来快要下雪，林彦俊紧了紧身上的披风，冷得跺了跺脚。

“林老板也太不讲究了，你这人都放臭了才拉出去埋。”

守城的几个保安掀开马车上的棺材板，装模作样地翻了翻，又捏着鼻子挥挥手，“放人放人。”

“林老板，”带头的那个啤酒肚蹭到他身边，油腻的呼吸喷到他脸颊上，林彦俊不适地蹙眉，“您这是要把什么送出城去？金条？还是…大烟呐？”

“孝敬几位大爷，大冬天的别短了烟钱。”

林彦俊讨巧地笑，把袖里的布包往那人怀里塞。

保安长警惕地看了看四处，满意地掂了掂布包的分量。又抬头看着林彦俊清丽的脸，在寒风中红扑扑得又显得妩媚动人，不由得贪婪地舔了舔嘴唇。

“听说林老板不是范督办的人了，哥儿几个也想爽爽呢。”

 

林彦俊被绑在椅子上，嘴角还往下滴着腥臭的白浊，另一个人挺着下身往他脸前凑，他轻蔑地白他一眼别过头去。

“臭婊子，不知道被范督办玩过多少次了，没人要的东西跟我装什么贞洁烈妇！”

那人恶狠狠地甩了他一巴掌，然后捏着他的下巴强硬地把东西塞了进去。

不同于范丞丞身上干净的麝香味，面前人的东西肮脏恶臭，林彦俊挂着眼泪，被噎得快要呕吐。

“你们别玩了！”门口放风的人突然把门踢开，一声巨响吓得他嘴里短小的那根瞬间萎了下去，“我们被这婊子骗了！他送出去的是北平地图！范督办过会儿就过来要人！”

“操你妈的！”身边的保安长裤子还没提上，愤怒地把绑着他的凳子踹倒，“你是要害死我们哥儿几个吗！”

“咳咳。”剧烈地咳嗽着，林彦俊头发被人揪着提起来，保安长油腻的大脸凑近了他的脸颊逼问，“说，你把地图送到哪里去了？”

林彦俊疲惫地闭上眼，没再说话。

“林老板真是好样的，自始至终都没说过一句话，”保安长甩下他，恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，“不知道待会儿上了刑，上面这张小嘴儿叫得是不是和下面一样好听。”

 

“你就那么喜欢他？”

范丞丞把人往床上一扔，牙咬得咯咯作响。去把人带回来的时候林彦俊已经被那几个人渣作贱得不成样子，满身都是血迹，也硬是没说一句话。

他当时攥紧了手里的枪，几次欲把那几个人渣就地解决。

“妍儿，我哪里待你不好？”

“明昊他，教我识字、作画…咳咳…”眼睛被烟熏得看什么都是模糊的，他只能靠声音辨认着范丞丞的方位。

“他说，推翻北洋政府的统治，就能带我…咳咳…我就什么都不怕了…”

林彦俊仰脸望着他，脸上满是脏污的血迹。他却痴痴地笑着，仿佛已经看到了恋人许诺的所有的美好愿景。

范丞丞咬着下唇，心痛地看着那双已经不再清明的眸子。

刚刚查到黄明昊是革命军地下组织的头领，他千方百计接近林彦俊，就是为了借范丞丞对他的独宠拿到北平的地图进而策反。

他紧了紧拳头，叹了口气，还是不舍得把真相告诉他。

“你在怕什么？”

他按住林彦俊的肩膀，眼泪止不住地落下来，“妍儿，你在怕什么？他能给你的，我没给过你吗？”

林彦俊只是笑着摇头。

“爷，我再给您唱最后一曲儿吧。”

 

范丞丞打来水把他身上的血污擦净，又换上素白的里衣。林彦俊乖巧地坐在床边，他弯着腰，细细地给他勾着眉。

“上面跟您要人了吧。”

范丞丞手顿了顿，没有应声，继续给他画眉。

“我听说…上面的手段更多。”

林彦俊小声说着，有些恐惧地绞紧了身下的锦衾。

“就算会被弄死，也不说吗？”

范丞丞轻声问他，林彦俊怔了一下，又坚定地点点头。

他叹口气，搁下手中的眉笔，转身去拿桌上的酒盅。

又从办公桌里摸出一袋药包，把鲜红的粉末撒了进去。

林彦俊在他身后突然低泣起来，许是终于感到了害怕，“爷，我不想…好疼…他们昨天把竹签插进我的指甲里，痛得我要死了…”

范丞丞扭头看他，床边坐着的人儿抽抽搭搭，他又想起当年那个怕痛怕得要死的小孩儿来。

“现在知道怕了？那你告诉我，你把地图送到哪里了，好不好？”

他哄小孩一样摸着他的头，林彦俊哭得打嗝，却还是摇着头，什么都不肯说。

范丞丞不忍再逼他，拿起床边的戏服给他仔细地穿上，林彦俊低着头乖得不像他。

你要是一直这么乖就好了。

我到底是太宠你了。

 

“皓月当空，恰便似嫦娥离月宫

奴似嫦娥离月宫…”

范丞丞看着堂中央起舞的杨妃，一晚的折腾他身形不似以前轻巧，声音也不再清澈。但范丞丞一直紧紧地盯着他，仿佛下一秒，他就真的要离了这月宫离他而去了。

林彦俊执着酒盅，将里面的液体仰头灌下。

手里的酒盅猛地坠地，一滴眼泪从他眼角溢出来。范丞丞忙过去抱住他倒下的身子，林彦俊哭着伸出手却寻不到他的脸。

“范丞…”

怀中的人唤他的名字唤了一半就噤了声，范丞丞攥住他还温热的手，跌坐在地上，终于忍不住放声大哭。

酒盅骨碌碌地撞到桌腿，碎了。

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：  
> 尝试了民国背景，理科狗历史不好，文采也烂，很多东西包括戏曲都来自摆渡，没有经过细致的考究，如果有不严谨的地方恳请大家指正。  
> 虽然以前写得也ooc但这个大概是最ooc的一篇了，因为这个构思一开始不是为35准备的，是高中脑补的一篇原耽，后来流产了。最近又想起这个梗，于是就写了下来。  
> 然后，谢谢看到这里的你～  
> ps.『相亲翻车现场』的评论区就先不回了，因为都是求后续的吓得我不敢回复TAT写的时候就只想到这里，也觉得在这里结束挺合适的，后面的剧情没再考虑过，如果大家实在想看我会考虑，但现在的确没灵感所以不敢许诺大家担心辜负大家的心意…我会努力的（滑跪状）


End file.
